The Legend of Zelda:Mirror of Shadows
by Damien Morrison
Summary: A mysterious magician visits Hyrule Castle Towm and displays a mirror said to reflect the "true self" of the man or woman who looks into it. After corrupting the citezens of Hyrule Castle Town, Link must find this magician but little does he know that the


**Prolouge **

It's been six years since Link's adventure in the land of Termina. He was engaged to Malon, the daughter of Lon Lon Ranch's owner Talon and even had a job. He taught archery in Hyrule Castle Town.

His swordplay also improved due to intense training at the Gerudo Fortress as well as sparring with the Zora prince Raine after Link taught him how to use a sword. Link's favorite pastime however was racing through Hyrule field on his beloved Epona.

He also visited his sworn brother Darunia atop Death Mountain to aid in the taming of the Dodongos.

Link's life was a more tranquil one. The Master Sword was once again resting in the Temple of Time. Since returning home, Link has been able to live a normal Hylian life free from the worry of a new evil everyday. He even hung up his green kokiri outfit and began wearing a simpler one. A white shirt, green vest, and a pair of brown pants. His boots however did not chance. However, he and Princess Zelda spoke less and less with her being royalty. They met occasionally when she and Link had lunch together at the castle but that was it.

Aside from that, Link's life was an evil-free one. He didn't have to worry about a new evil threat every day. But little did he know, that each second an evil was coming and it was more powerful than even he could imagine.

Chapter 1 

Link awoke to the sound of a crowing cucco as the sun slowly crept into the window of Malon's room. He looked over to see is wife to be asleep in his arms, smiling contently. Link eased his way out of her arms and got dressed. It was eight o'clock am. Time to open up the archery school. He knelt over and kissed Malon's forehead and snuck out of the ranch.

Link, using his ocarina, called Epona, his trusty horse. After placing her saddle on her back, he mounted her and headed for Hyrule Castle town.

The light from the sun was slowly chasing away the darkness on Hyrule field as Link rode steadily through the field. As he approached Hyrule Castle Town, the sound of the merchants and citizens of Hyrule could be hear. He dismounted Epona and headed for the shop.

"Good morning Link." said one of the guards at the town gates. Link happily waved at the guard as he headed to his shop. A line of kids were outside of Link's shop, waiting with bows in hand.

"Mister Link!" yelled one of the boys. "What are we gonna be shooting today?" he asked with a face full of hope and curiosity. "Well, I'm gonna take the older kids into the forest to hunt Deku scrubs. The younger kids, like you are gonna stay here and to target practice with Talon." said Link.

"Aww man." said the little boy, walking back to his friends. Talon appeared from behind the door to Link's shop and rounded up the younger kids. "Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids Talon?" asked Link. "No problem Link my boy. You go and take care of those pesky Deku Shrubs." he said, closing the door.

"All right archers, let's go." he said, as they headed for the Kokiri forest. "Wait Link," said one of the boys. "won't we get sick going into the forest?" "No. I'll ask the Deku Tree to allow you guy's entrance to the forest. "but what about you Link?" asked another boy. "Yeah, why don't you need to be protected? "

"Well, I was raised there for eleven years. I'm used to the air. You guys aren't." said Link. The boys all nodded and continued on there way to the forest.

In the Lost Woods

Link and his students were waiting silently in the Lost Woods. "We've been here forever. There are no Deku Scrubs here. Let's go home." said one boy. "Be patient." said Link, aiming his bow at large bush. "What are you doing?" asked another boy. "Shhhh." said Link, staring at the bush.

Suddenly, Link fired an arrow at the bush and out ran a Deku scrub. After running around for a few moments, it fell to the ground and out ran a whole family of Scrubs. "GO! SHOOT!" Link yelled to his students. Without a moment's hesitation, the boys began to fire at the Deku Scrubs until they were all dead. Link walked rounded up allof the scrubs into a pile and pulled out an arrow. He began to whisper while holding the tip of it in his hands. Once he releases it, the arrow began engulfed in fire much to the surprise of his students. He sho the fire arrow at the pile and set it ablaze. "That's all for today kids. "Lret's go home." he said as they left the Lost Woods.

Back in Hyrule Castle Town  
As Link and his students entered Hyrule Castle Town, there was a large crowd of people in the middle of the market. "What's going on?" he asked. "Some magician just arrived out of nowhere. He's really good." said one of the guards. "Why don't you guys go on home." he said. "Aww Link, we wanted to see magic. Like what you did in the forest!" said one of the boys. "Look, just head for home. I'vegot a real bad feeling about this. A real bad feeling."


End file.
